


Dizzy Headaches and Lap Dances

by WashingTURNT



Series: Scarlet Leaves and Cold Coffee Collection [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Washington, Clubbing, Drunkenness, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Prequel, Washette - Freeform, Washington is Hamilton's boss, age gap, flirty Lafayette, the classic - I didn't mean to invite you but let's pretend I did h a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashingTURNT/pseuds/WashingTURNT
Summary: Washington accidentally gets invited out for a drink with his employee, Hamilton, and meets a rather flirtatious Lafayette.Prequel to Scarlet Leaves and Cold Coffee





	Dizzy Headaches and Lap Dances

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a little longer than the last, I hope you enjoy it!

 

This invitation must have been an accident, Washington concluded when he arrived at the address that was emailed to him. It had said that the location was a ‘bar’ but this was definitely more of a club. After all, did bars have bouncers and lines of people to get in?

After waiting about 10 minutes to get in (which he was certain the lack of waiting was due to the fact he was still wearing his work suit and looked like he had more money than most others waiting) he was met with a lack of light that made him squint to see and deafening beating of what certainly couldn’t be called music.

The place was packed and, for a while, Washington thought he’d gone to the wrong place or that, perhaps, this was all a joke. He tried to get a glass of wine but they looked at him as if he had grown an extra head, so now he was just standing where the least amount of people was, holding a mildly warm beer bottle in one hand and sipping it on occasion.

He didn’t even like beer.

Then, over the sea of people ‘dancing’ – Washington knew how to dance, and that was not it – he saw a group of people, specifically he saw Hamilton and was immediately relieved. Perhaps he could pretend he’d been here for longer than he had and leave?

But as he approached them and Hamilton looked… surprised at his presence. Washington then realised that his fear had been confirmed, the invitation had been a mistake. Now he just felt silly.

Of course, Hamilton pretended like it was totally planned, but his red face gave it away entirely.

He cleared his throat and started to introduce his friends over the booming sound.

“Sir, these are my friends, Hercules, John, and Lafayette.” He gestured to each as he yelled, Washington nodded.

“Guys, this is my boss, Mr. Washington.” Hamilton then told the others and he was quick to interrupt.

“Call me George!” He shouted over the music and they shook hands.

Well, everyone but Lafayette, who completely ignored his hand to smirk and kiss both his cheeks. Washington was frozen in place and flushed heavily. Hamilton spluttered and, if he had been drinking at that moment, he would’ve done a spit take.

“He is French! It- It is a custom!” He declared, shooting a glare towards the boy.

“Um… Well I really think I should be going, I’ve been here for a while so-“ Lafayette went to grab his arm to halt his movement towards the nearest exit.

“Stay? Just for some shots.” He practically purred, and Washington couldn’t help but nod in response. He was almost hypnotising. “I wish to get to know this dark, tall, and handsome man my best friend calls sir~”

Lafayette simply gave a sly grin. Surely the boy must already be drunk. Surely…

Hamilton quickly separated them and said some sort of an apology. Washington wasn’t listening.

But they found a booth and drank. Well, all except Hamilton who was straight as a pole, obviously not willing to show any other side of his personality to him than the work side, and seeming like he wanted to keep control of a flirty Lafayette.

And, though Washington insisted he was fine with his beer, he may have had a few shots – curtesy of Lafayette of course. Hamilton continued to glare.

The night continued and, at some point, the extra chair that Mulligan had been sitting on vanished and, instead of going to fetch back the chair or some other one, he’d stolen the space between Laurens and Washington, where Lafayette had been originally seated before he'd gotten up moments before.

He was awfully pouty about the whole thing once he returned from the bathroom.

That was until his eyes lit up and he, very eloquently, settled in Washington’s lap.

For the umpteenth time that night, the out of place Businessman’s face heated up, and as did Hamilton’s.

After his unsuccessful attempt to remove a clingy and intoxicated Frenchman from his Boss-

(“I am not getting off, he is my DILF and I’m sure if he was uncomfortable he-“ “Oh my god, Laf I didn’t hear you just call my Boss a DILF!”)

Hamilton left for a few minutes, assumedly to smoke a cigarette has his hands had been twitching in a way that meant that someone should put a cigarette or pen in it.

Lafayette of course took advantage of this and took Washington to the dance floor to teach him how to dance like everyone else.

“I promise to teach you how to dance for real one day.” He promised to him for some reason, and the bright grin he got in return was worth it.

“I am clumsy, Monsieur, but I will hold you to that promise.”

* * *

 

Overall, a lot of the memories were fuzzy and the only thing reassuring him it wasn’t always a dream was the photos they had all taken on his phone to prove otherwise. Especially the mass of Lafayette selfies.

The whole night ended up leaving Washington with a throbbing headache the next day and the memory of the closest thing to a lap dance that Washington had ever experienced.

Well… That and a long hard think about his sexuality and, more specifically, a certain Frenchman.


End file.
